Solitude
by SpazzyNinjaSpork
Summary: Blonde, she finally replied, smiling to herself at the thought. Dirty blonde. With a smile that makes me want to scold him, yet embrace him....  [RikuNamineRoxas] [Oneshot] [Maybe suicide...?]


A/N:  
Hope it's angsty enough for all you angst maniacs XD It was supposed to be horror, but I'm incapable of scary things, so it's angst. XD Song lyrics are from 'Solitude' by Evanescence. I didn't _wanna_ say suicide fic, but, in a way, there is...  
This is what happens when I write at midnight. These kinda fics always happen when I write at midnight XD  
Please enjoy!

* * *

_S o l i t u d e  
_**Still with me is only you  
**_S o l i t u d e  
_I can't stay away from you.

"Hey Namine?"

She turned, smiling. "Yes, Riku?"

"You turned Sora down," Riku chuckled, "why?"

She sighed, turning back to the beach upon which they sat. "I guess...he's just not my type, you know?"

Riku laughed now, three whole-hearted breaths, over the waves gently rippling on the beach. "_You_ have a type?" he asked, turning to her. She grinned. "Of course I do, silly! Doesn't everyone?"

"I guess," Riku muttered, still smiling. "But you never struck me as the one to, like, have one."

The waves poured their gentle lullaby over them, luring them into a bliss-like mood that made the world seem at peace.

"So," Riku continued, his breathing matching that of the waves. "What is your type?"

The wind picked up a bit, and a wave crashed instead of just touching upon the beach. Namine stared at the sky, cloudy, dark, and yet, somehow, in a state of tranquility.

"Blonde," she finally replied, smiling to herself at the thought. "Dirty blonde. With a smile that makes me want to scold him, yet embrace him..." she stood. "Riku, I think I'm going to head home."

"Okay," Riku replied, not taking his eyes off the waves, which were crashing with force now, blowing salty air speckled with water at the two.

Namine stood for a moment before adding, "...don't you think you should head home as well?"

"I'm fine, Namine, really," Riku looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Namine sighed, and shrugged. "Suit yourself, Riku." She walked away, leaving Riku to the waves.

* * *

Namine forced a note into his locker, making her fingers unlatch around the tiny folded envolope. 

_It's fine,_ she told herself, breathing slowly as to not hyperventilate. _It'll all be fine. Even if he says no, it'll all be fine._

"Namine!"

Namine spun around, breath drawing out of her chest. She swallowed as Riku approached.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, smiling as he opened his locker. "Isn't your locker over at the other side of the school?"

Namine nodded. "Y-Yes, I just had to ask you--wh-where's Roxas been these last few days?"

Riku's face fell. "Oh...you haven't heard?"

Namine shook her head, eyes growing wide with worry.

Riku gave her a sympathetic look. "He's been really sick, lately..." he paused, looking for the words to say. "He's in the hospital, Namine," he finished, almost having to force the words out of him. Namine blinked a few times, shaking her head. "I-Is he--" her voice broke. Her shoulders trembled.

"Hey, hey!" Riku said, laying a hand on her frail shoulder. "Everything'll be fine, Namine!" He grinned. "Roxas will be fine, I mean: He's _Roxas!_"

Namine forced herself to smile, and nodded along with him. "You're...right," she said, choking on the words as they uttered from her mouth.

The bell rang. Riku looked from his locker back to Namine. "You need an escort?" he asked, smirking.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Riku," she said haughtily, but not without pausing to give Riku a playful grin.

_

* * *

Room 4A_, Namine repeated the phrase over in over in her mind, searching the hallway for the correct room. Finally, she found it, and entered. 

"Roxas!" she cried, joy overwhelming her as she saw him. His eyes were open, transfixed at the ceiling. He stirred; turning slightly to face her, his eyes, once full of life, now a dull remain of what they were.

"Hey, Namine," Roxas said, smiling softly. "It's great to see you..."

"Great to see you too, Roxas!" Namine said, doing her best to express her emotion without becoming too loud. "How are you?"

"Not that--" he coughed, an almost choke-like sound, as though an unseeable force had begun to strangle him. It took a moment, but it passed. He chuckled softly to himself. "Not that great. You could probably tell."

"But you'll pull through, right?" she asked, taking a seat beside his cot. Her eyes shown with worry and tears.

"You never know." Roxas murmured, his voice distant. "Well, no, I shouldn't say that. A lot of times you do know." He turned to her once more, and moved his hand onto hers. "This time, I do know."

Namine stared at him gravely, wondering if he meant what she thought. She swallowed, trying to supress her urge to cry.

"I...I have to tell you something," she finally stammered out, and then a look of suprise dawned on her, as though she was astonished she actually said that.

"Me too," Roxas said, smiling the warmest he had since she entered.

"Oh! Um," Namine looked down at his hand, warm upon her own. "You...you go first," the phrase sounded childish, and she flushed despite herself.

A look of embarassment came onto Roxas's face, mixed with a smile. "Will you..." the smile faded, as though he was just understanding the reality of what he was saying. "Namine...if I don't...you know," he nodded slowly, "would you...tell Kairi...that I...?" he smiled hopefully, a smile that made her want to scold him, yet embrace him.

"Oh," Namine said, nodding, taking a particularly long time coming back up. "Y-Yeah, sure."

"What'd you want to tell me?" Roxas asked, still smiling, only this time warmer.

Namine was silent. She placed his hand back onto his cot, and stood up from her chair. "It's..." she heaved a slow sigh. "It's nothing. Nothing important. Good bye, Roxas," she turned, and left him, alone in the room of the hospital.

* * *

"Namine!!" Riku called, running toward her. She stood barefoot on the beach, her ankles being buried in the stormy waves that crashed down against the beach. Wind blew in her ears. Her head swam. 

Namine turned to him, tears streaming down her pale face. Her body trembled as it never had before, from the cold; or from fear she had never faced.

"Namine," Riku repeated, breathing heavily as he reached the waves. His shoes barely touched them.

"Riku," Namine said sadly, shaking her head. "Please, not--"

"No." Riku said, voice rising over the deafning roar of the oncoming storm. The waves crashed down on his shoes, drowning the tips of his jeans in the icy water. The water was up to her knees now. "Namine, I'm so sorry, Roxas--"

"I know, Riku," she whispered, her voice just audible above the waves and the wind.

"No!!" Riku cried. "No, you don't know!! Namine, I'm sorry! I...I..." he looked up, choking away tears now. She was farther away, it seemed. Riku assumed the tide was just growing. He began to walk after her, doing his best not to be swept away by the fierce tide. "A...little bit of me...a little bit of me _wanted _him to go, Namine!" tears fell into the water, but Riku couldn't tell if they were tears, or just the sky beginning to rain. "I'm sorry!" he cried, his eyes widening, frantically searching around to see her. Rain was blinding him.

"Namine!!" Riku shouted. "Namine, I love--!!"

Riku stopped, fighting against the tide to back up. He shook his head, horryfied eyes transfixed at the horizon, where the dark water met the equally dark sky. There was no head of pale blonde hair to be seen. Riku swallowed, and fell onto the shore, tears leaking down onto his trembling body. He sat there, frozen in horror, as reality crashed down upon him, much like the waves upon the beach.

_E v e r y o n e L e a v e s M e  
_**Stranded, forgotten, abandoned;  
**_L e f t B e h i n d  
_I can't stay here another night.


End file.
